1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a ball, especially to a method for making a ball with a foam covered carcass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional method for making a leather laminated ball (for example: a basketball, volleyball, etc.) comprises winding a winding layer (70) on an inner bladder (60), attaching a foam rubber carcass (80) to the winding layer (70), vulcanizing a foam covered carcass and attaching a leather layer (90) to the foam covered carcass to form the ball.
The winding layer (70) is wound on and covers the inner bladder (60). The foam rubber carcass (80) is attached to and covers the winding layer (70) to form the foam covered carcass. Then the foam covered carcass is vulcanized. After vulcanizing, the leather layer (90) is laminated on and covers the foam carcass to form the ball.
However, the foam covered carcass easily forms unevenly and has a high defective ratio because of the vulcanizing speed, foaming speed and inadequate mold air exhaust during vulcanization.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved method for making a ball with a foam covered carcass to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.